Who would you turn gay for?
by The Factory Inside Your Chest
Summary: After watching t.v Demyx decides to ask Axel a question. The answer of which makes him get Zexion's help on the matter Zemyx


Yes, Yes, YES! Go Efficient, Go Efficient! The horse I going for in the Melbourne just won! At odds of 22! Huhuh, oh yeah, go Efficient, the dark grey, number six, oh yeah, huhuh. And I didn't choose it for it's number. I chose it Sunday two days before the race! because last year it got scratched the morning of the race and I was going for it then. Zipping my the other horse I was going for came fourth. It had good odds (7) and the same trainer. It's just irony that it was number nine. 6 and 9 ... and now I'm happy and you get a Zemyx I typed this morning.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the question. It came from Rove McManus and $20 in 20 seconds (Efficient, Efficient)

* * *

"_And finally, Stephan Curry, who would you turn gay for?"_

"_It would have to be you, Rove"_

Laughter came from the television as the blonde watching it turned to lean against the back of the couch and speak to the red head walking past.

"Axel, who would you turn gay for?"

"Demyx I'm not stupid enough to answer that."

"But, Axel," Demyx pouted grabbing the red's arm, "what could it hurt?"

"You, a lot if you don't let go of me."

The blonde grinned and let go. Axel continued, "Here's an answer. I'd turn gay for myself."

As the pyro walked of Demyx considered his answer. How could he get an Axel Double? There was that spiky red head he'd seen wandering around one of the other worlds. However Demyx had already pointed him out to Axel, who had gone on to list why they were different.

There had to be another option. If only there was someone who could-. Demyx mentally and physically slapped himself. Duh, he should have thought of this first.

With a grin number nine hurried down the halls til he came to a door marked 'six'. After a knock he went in not waiting for an answer.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" The slate haired nobody bypassed a greeting barely glancing up from his work. Only on nobody never bothered waiting for an answer.

"Hello to you to Zexy." The blonde sat down to the nobody called Zexion. "I to ask you -"

"No."

"Huh?"

"The answers no."

"To what?"

"To whatever you're about to ask me."

"But it's towards Axel, in a way that won't benefit him," Demyx assured in an effort to persuade. There was a moment of hesitation from the other.

"…Still no."

"I'll let you do that thing you want to do." Demyx leaned over to whisper into Zexion's ear. "You know that thing you keep asking for."

A blush started to show on the schemer's cheeks.

"That thing I keep saying is too much." The blush darkened.

"We can try it tonight if you -"

"Fine." Zexion's cheeks were a nice red now. "What are you asking?"

"I need you to be Axel."

Surprise and annoyance filled the schemer's face. "Why?"

"You already agreed," Demyx pointed out.

A sigh and a changing shimmer. "What do I do?"

Happily Demyx lead his Axel Double through the halls til he found the real number eight. Thrusting his fake forward he yelled to get the real's attention.

"Look! I found you."

"So you found a fake," the real said.

"How do you know he wasn't talking to me about finding you, fake," the fake said.

"Cause I'm the real."

"Actually I am."

"I think I'd remember if I was fake."

"What about Namine. You know her?"

"Yeah."

"She can alter memories. How do you know she hasn't touched yours?"

"I think I'd remember -"

"She would have altered it so you wouldn't"

"Okay, my memories are fine. I'm real, got it memorized?"

"Are you sure?"

Hesitation.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!" The leaving Axel stopped at Demyx's voice. "Remember you said you'd turn gay for yourself."

"I would say something like that, considering my large ego," commented the other Axel.

"My ego is not that big," the wanting to leave Axel defended. He walked towards the other him and kissed his lips. "Happy Dem," he said then left.

Once the real Axel was gone the remaining changed back into Zexion and started spitting and wiping his mouth. "That was never mentioned in your explanation."

"Aww, don't worry Zexy," Demyx said grinning smugly. He wrapped his arms around the others waist. "I'll make it up to you with _that thing_."

Once again number six blushed.


End file.
